MCU Lesbian Celebration
by Jthemann
Summary: Celebrating 10 years of the MCU.


**Chapter:1**

On October, 7, 2017 marvel studios kevin feige hosted a marvel cenimatic universe anniversary celebrating ten years. There were many actors spanning the ten years from the one shots, to tv shows, and movies. Actors who never met each other finally had a chance to. Also there was food, drinks, and music too. Hours later kevin feige made a speech on how proud and greatfull he is for everyone participating in the mcu. He also stated that he hopes the mcu will last for many more years. Kevin Feige then closed out the celebration. Some people then started to leave the building while others still stayed to talk to each other. One of the mcu's females tessa thompson decided to stay and scout out everyone who was remaining. There were still quite a bit of people left such as robert downey jr, gwyneth paltrow and the cast of doctor strange, and black panther. Tessa thompson then saw some more of the mcu's females such as scarlett johansson, evangeline lilly, and elizabeth olsen. Also there was cobie smulders, hayley atwell, pom klementieff, zoe saldana, and karen gillan. Tessa thompson then smirked when she saw all the lovely ladies because she knew she was bisexual. She then took time to walk up to each one of them one by one and asked them to go wait by a certain door and then walked off. Little did the other ladies know before the event tessa had set up a whole sex bondage room. Thirty minutes passed before the rest of the mcu's cast left the building. After the building was empty tessa thompson finally returned to the women and told them to go into the room. **Chapter: 2 **When all of the women walked into the room they suddenly gasped with worry and looked at tessa with disgust. Scarlett then asked tessa what the hell is this. Tessa with a smirk then admitted that she was bisexual. Scarlett johansson then asked why she just wouldn't say anything and go this far. Hayley atwell and the rest of the women start to walk out with the look of disgust. But right before they do tessa explains to them that if they proceed to walk out she would destroy their careers. Hayley atwell and scarlett johansson asked tessa what she wanted them to do, them already knowing full well what she wants. Tessa thompson demanded that everyone take off their clothes starting with scarlett and hayley. Hayley with disgust ask scarlett to unzip her green dress in the back and she does revealing hayley's 36 dd breast in her black bra. Hayley then fully takes off her dress and reveals her black panties. She also kicks off her gold high heels and takes off her bra and panties to show her dark pink nipples and her large curly dark brown bush. Scarlett Johansson then proceeds to kick off her white sneakers and take off her blue jeans. Also she takes off her white t-shirt to reveal her beige bra and panties. She then takes those off to reveal her pink nipples and her large curly light brown bush. **Chaper: 3 **After that all of the other women help each other take their clothes off as well. Karen gillan walks over to pom klementieff and pulls her short white shirt up and her black bra down to reveal pom's perky brown nipples. Karen gillan also yanks down pom's beige skirt and then her panties to reveal her smooth medium sized dyed black pubic hair. Karen then takes her right hand and runs her fingers through pom's pubic hair and begins to pull twist it and play with it while she takes her left hand and squeezes her right breast and flicks and plays with her nipple. While karen was having her way with pom tessa reassures them everything will be fine as long as they comply with her. Tessa and the other women then began to take off all of their clothes starting with gwyneth paltrow as she takes off her black shirt and blue jeans bra and panties to show her dark pink nipples and medium sized dark brown pubic hair. Zoe saldana elizabeth olsen and the rest of the women waist no time taking their clothes off. **Chapter: 4** Tessa thompson then leads all the women to the bondage setup with vibrating machines already in place and tons of ropes laying on the floor. Tessa then cheerfully yells aloud alright who's up first, Scarlett johansson reluctantly walks up first. Then a stunned tessa looks and realizes a golden stream of piss running down her leg. Tessa then begins to laugh at scarlett and proceeds to yell at zoe to get on her knees and lick the yellow piss off of scarlett's legs. Zoe saldana complies and gets on her knees, she starts to lick scarlett's legs tasting and smelling the stench of her piss. As zoe continues to lick her legs scarlett gets turned on and splurts a little more pee out all over zoe's face and hair. The splurt of pee then becomes a full stream on golden pee all over her.** Chapter: 5 **While zoe is continuing to get peed on tessa then tells each woman to go stand by each of the vibrating machines with the ropes near it. Tessa then begins to go to each woman Gwyneth, Evangeline lilly, Elizabeth olsen, Cobie smulders and Hayley atwell tying them up in the ropes strappado style. Evangeline then asked tessa how and when she set this up. Tessa responded by telling her it's none of her business when she did it but she decided to tell her how. She then yelled come on out and from behind a hidden room brie larson comes out fully nude with the largest set of curly blonde pubic hair out of all of the women. Her pubic hair seemed to grow in between her thighs and even to her asshole completely covering her pussy lips with large breast donned with hard big pink nipples that look like pencil erasers. everyone gasped including scarlett, zoe, karen and pom who was completely covered in piss. **Chapter: 6** Meanwhile pom klementieff was still getting her nipples played with until tessa ordered the rest of the women to go to the remaining vibrating machines both tessa and brie finished tying them up. Tessa couldn't help but ask brie what she brought out of the room, brie responded by telling her that they machines to stimulate their nipples. Brie also stated that she brought eleven more vibrating machines and asked tessa to help get the rest. Tessa agreed to help get the rest and set them up but before that she told brie to go turn on all the vibrators and put them in their pussy and brie did as commanded. **Chapter: 7** Thirty minutes passed when tessa and brie finally got the rest of the stuff and set it up. with all the loud machines going tessa and brie didn't notice that scarlett, pom, evangeline, hayley, cobie and elizabeth made the biggest messes. Scarlett's vibrator was completely covered in pee and wet and dried up grool and evangeline's, hayley's, elizabeths and Karen's vibrator was covered with some of their pubic hair and grool. Tessa then went to turn on all the rest of the machines under their nipples in a hurry because tessa had to pee very badly so she ran off in search for a bucket. While tessa went to go do that brie had nipple clamps and a strap on. She put one on each of her nipples and also geared up in the strap on. **Chapter: 8 **Twenty minutes passed before tessa came back with cups and a large bucket of her piss. Tessa was surprised when she saw brie larson with everyone and everything in control. Brie had scarlett, evangeline, pom, hayley, karen and eizabeth in tears as she had other vibrators going down their throats. While that was happening brie was just finishing up with scarlett as she was pounding her asshole with the strap on she had. She then moved on to evangeline lilly. Brie Larson started pounding evangeline so hard that her nipple clamps went flying off and milk started squirting out of her nipples onto the back and ass of evangeline. for an hour brie larson did the same to pom, hayley, karen, elizabeth, cobie and gwyneth. **Chapter: 9 **Tessa was so proud of brie that she decided to set up a vibrator for brie's hairy asshole. While brie was pounding away in gwyneth being the last woman tessa spreaded brie's asshole and stuck the vibrator in and turned it on. Tessa then walked in front of everyone proud of what she set up as everyone was in ecstasy getting deepthroated with their pussy getting pounded and getting their nipples vibrated. Even brie larson was in so much ecstasy that she peed yellow piss and had long strands of grool running in between her legs and thighs. **Chapter: 10 **While all this was going on tessa decided to sit down spread her legs so all the women can see her medium sized somewhat notty pubic bush as she fingers herself. Tessa then begins to squirt and she arches herself up to squirt and pee yellow piss in the faces of all the women. She then gets up to go to brie and pull the vibrator out of her hairy asshole and as she does this brie's asshole begins to prolapse big with large and small strands of blonde pubic hair all over it and anal juice. Tessa then tells brie to stop and untie all the women and turn off the vibrators. While brie is doing that tessa takes the bucket of her piss which is also yellow to the surprise of the others and pours it into ten plastic cups for the women to drink including brie. she also takes a pair of scissors and cuts her and all the womens pubic hair and put some of each kind in each cup including all their grool. Tessa then demands everyone including brie to drink her cups of piss and eat the grool and all the pubic hair. But brie larson does it without any problem at all while the others hesitate but eventually do drink and eat it. Tessa and brie then watch them eat and drink it all with their arms folded. Tessa and brie both announce that they are now free to go.


End file.
